


dim the lights

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x ReaderAnon Req: Hi! :) would you be up to doing some slightly angsty fluff with Wanda? Maybe like reader having some insecurities (whatever you’re comfortable with writing) and Wanda reassuring her, or some jealousy or something? You’re the best and one of my fave writers! I hope you have a good day and a good vacation! :)





	dim the lights

**Author's Note:**

> tell me where it hurts (cover) by justin vasquez helped me finish this lol (aka y'all should listen to this song)
> 
> also I posted this on tumblr the day before its 1 year anniversary lol what a year it's been

From what you learned from the ones before you, heroes needed to be strong, reliable, dependable, and any other variation of those traits.

Heroes couldn’t have doubts in your mind like the ones that haunted you when you found yourself alone with your thoughts.

Heroes weren’t supposed to have kryptonite that crippled them to the point of being rendered motionless or crying in bed as you did.

But then again -

_Could you really consider yourself a hero?_

Some bygone folder they dusted off from the archives when they needed new members for their revival of the Avengers after each original member had gone their down their own path, leaving the “hero” life behind them.

How could you live up to Tony Stark? To the Black Widow, and the Hulk? Or a literal god and Captain America?

Does a new name really change what you really are?

How is a “high-risk asset” different from “Avenger-in-training”?

You don’t know how to save lives.

And as much as you wished you did - it doesn’t change the fact that you don’t.

Half your pillows were soaked from your tears and thrown aside, too soggy to provide any more comfort for you tonight, while the other half waited for their inevitable destruction.

Just like everything else you came into contact with.

If you couldn’t even pull yourself together, what chance was there for you to be there for the rest of the world?

“You’re supposed to be a hero now…” your voice felt raw from the hours spent holding back your tears and sobs, looking like the furthest thing from a hero, “heroes don’t cry, so stop crying.”

You didn’t even hear Wanda close the door behind her, holding a fresh pillow and blanket in her hands, but her voice washed over you like a soothing wave the moment she opened her mouth, “everyone cries, love, especially the heroes.”

“Wanda? When did you come in?” You tried to clean your face with the back of your hands, but she already knew better, pressing the tissue against your tears gently, humming all the while, “what are you doing here?”

Once your face was clean, you watched as she smiled and threw the cloth to your trashcan with ease, “you needed me, so I came, is that so hard to believe?”

“You didn’t need to, I’m fine-”

But the softness in her eyes and the warmth radiating from the soft hand still resting on your cheek made you stop in your tracks.

Caught in a lie you didn’t have the heart to repeat to her.

“Even if you’re fine, I just missed you, does there really have to be a reason?” Wanda leaned back with a teasing pout and threw her things onto the bed before pulling you into a hug, dragging you down with a maniacal laugh, “how about I sing a song or two until we fall asleep?”

You hummed against her chest, any negative thought or feeling long forgotten in her embrace, “promise me you’ll be here in the morning?”

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_


End file.
